


Books

by Janatee



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janatee/pseuds/Janatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate finds America reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a-menagerie-of-stories' prompt and was originally posted on soufflesimmons.tumblr.com.  
> Very drabble-y in that I wasn't quite sure what to do and it was super short. More Marvel Comics fic to come? Maybe?

“Hello?” called Kate, roaming the hallway, “Hell-oooooh.”

Kate had stuck her head in a room to find America snuggled into a chair with her nose in a book. A tiny stack of books rested on the side table next to her. It was all very domestic and more than a little weird. After a moment of hesitation, Kate walked around the chair, looking over America’s shoulder.

“What are you doing?” America asked, not looking up.

“I was checking to see if you were secretly on your phone or something,” said Kate.

“Why would I be on my phone?” She still looked down at her book.

“Because,” said Kate, “You’re not, like, the reading type. You’re more the - uh” Kate froze, a guilty sort of expression on her face.

“What type am I exactly?” replied America, looking up with a smirk. She dog-eared the page she was on, set the book on the pile next to her, and turned around in her chair.

“Er - more the punching-things type, I guess,” replied Kate, “You don’t really do ‘subtle’. Or quiet.”

America rolled her eyes.

“I can do subtle,” she said, “Just not in in a fight.”

“Oh,” replied Kate awkwardly. She was suddenly aware of the fact that she was standing right behind America’s chair, and started scooting around to the front.

“What exactly do punching-things types do in their free time?” said America, looking amused.

“I don’t know,” replied Kate, “Punch things, mostly. Occasionally kick things. Lots of Super Smash Brothers in there somewhere.”

America clicked her tongue, making a chiding noise.

“You have a lot to learn about me, chica.“

“Okay?” replied Kate, not sure where this was going. America just laughed.

“Stay here and take this,” she said, shoving a book into Kate’s hands, “I’ll be back.”

Kate plopped into the chair and opened the book, _The Obscene Bird of Night_. She was a few pages in when America returned, holding a mug in her hands. She held it out to Kate.

“What’s this?” said Kate, taking it.

“Subtlety.”

Kate raised an eyebrow.

“We’ll talk more tomorrow,” said America in reply, “For now, read.”

America returned to her chair and picked the dog-eared book up off the stack. Kate’s just watched her for a minute, and then returned to her own book. _Weird,_ she thought, _but_ good _weird._


End file.
